


Mistress

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [298]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Panty Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a fic with a female dom and Sam (like hair pulling, making him wear panties, etc) because that'd be sooooo fucking amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress

The mistress had gotten Sam onto the bed, moving behind him, and fisting his hair, pulling, hand curling around his hip.

Sam moaned softly, panting underneath, as he felt the mistress breath softly on his neck.

“You like that, my dirty boy?” She gave a tug on his hair, teeth grazing on Sam’s neck.

“Yes!” Sam breathed out. He felt her hand move down, fingers trailing lightly around the waistband of the black panties Sam had on, her fingers danced over Sam’s cockhead, and Sam whimpered softly, feeling himself growing hard.

“Good.” She said, snapping the waistline.

Sam gasped, jerking, and it made his mistress pull on his hair again, making him moan.

“Miss-mistress…” Sam moaned, as she pushed the panties down past his cock and balls, nails softly trailing up the hard cock.

She wrapped her hand around it at Sam moaned softly, thrusting his hips, trying to fuck his cock in her fist.

“You’ll stay still.” She ordered, growling softly

“Yes, ma'am.” Sam panted, feeling her hand stroking slowly, thumbing at his slit.

“Tell me how much you like this.” Sam’s mistress murmured in his ear. He felt her teeth graze over his pulse in his neck, and he whimpered softly. “Talk Sam.” She said softly.

Her hand stilled on Sam’s cock, and Sam groaned. “Love it ma'am.” Sam moaned as her hand started moving again. “I love it so much.”

“Do you like it when you wear the panties I give you?”

“Yes.”

“You like it when I pull your hair?”

“Yes, ma'am. It makes me hard.” Sam said.

His mistress smiled and gave a nip to his neck.

“I’m going to make you come like this Sam. And you’ll enjoy every second of it.”

Sam nodded, biting on his lower lip as a twinge of a pull of his hair came to his head.

He had a feeling that his mistress was going to be right.


End file.
